Finding Balance
by SapphireBee
Summary: As humanity picks up the pieces after the devastation in Chicago, public opinion of the Autobots has never been so divided. As public relations with the Autobots crumbles and forced with the possibility of being branded as fugitives and hunted. The Autobots must now see where their futures lie. Bridging Story Arc between DOTM and AOE.


_:Flashbacks:_

**Finding Balance **

By Steph 

Alliances could be fragile, strong, complicated and simple, all at the same time. Many had been forged and had crumbled throughout Earth's history, they all had left their mark. Some were made because of a need to survive, some for mutual benefits, true comradeship and allegiances were rare, these alliances were based upon truest virtues of trust, co-operation and honour.

This was to be the alliance between the autobots who fought for freedom, a right every living thing had and the human race. But war was capable of twisting even the truest of hearts, and corrupting the purest of intentions. Humanity was forced into a war it should not have had to or was ready to fight in. Opinions were fierce and divided, the arrival of the Cybertroians had brought much devastation, Chicago the newest victim of autobot-Decepticon's civil war.

Immediately after the events of Chicago, the devastation began to sink in, the death toll stood in the thousands, with even more injured. The autobots aided the rescue efforts in a gesture of goodwill, the fragile alliance with the people of earth hanging in the balance.

* * *

_Collapsed buildings and rubble littered the area, numerous bodies of Decepticons also amongst the debri. Towers of smoke and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air of Chicago, it was a painful sight, during the heat of battle, it was easy to become immune to the devastation being inflicted on the city, now in the aftermath, it truly was a sickening sight. With their advanced Cybertroian hearing and sensitive scanners, the autobots could more readily locate survivors buried in the rubble. _

_Muffled, panicked sobs filled Optimus's audio receptors, listening intently, the blue autobot moved quietly through the deserted street towards a huge pile of debris. Sensors active, Optimus carefully shifted the crushed concrete and smashed glass with one hand. Underneath the wreckage a small young girl peered up at Optimus's face, she was covered in a layer of dust and dirt but was unharmed. Optimus's optics softened, she was only a youngling, slowly Optimus brought his hand forward, at the same time crouching to his knees. The young girl watched the huge autobot, her trembling increasing as Optimus brought his hand closer to her body. He spoke gently, in a soothing tone, to help alleviate her fear and perhaps establish some trust. _

"_My name is Optimus Prime, I am here to help." _

_The small girl's heartbeat increased in rhythm, her fear level clearly increasing. Optimus took no pleasure in smaller beings being frightened of him._

"_I will not harm you." He intoned gently, slowly placing his palm on the ground in front of the girl. Tears began to fall down her face as she shook her head. _

"_I saw you." She sniffled, her voice accusing, the tears now flowing more freely. "You killed my Daddy." _

_Optimus froze as though struck, trying to keep his voice even. "What do you mean youngling?" _

_Sobs wracked through_ _young girl's body, "you crushed him! We were trying to run away, you were fighting that other big red robot, we couldn't get out of the way in time, Daddy pushed me out of the way and y-y-o-o-uu!" Her words became intangible as her crying caused her whole body to shake. _

_Optimus shook his head_ "_No youngling, I would never hurt_ _you, or your family." He moved his hand forward intending to pick up the distressed girl, fully well knowing she would probably reject his attempts at comforting her. Before he could wrap his digits around the young girl a shriek filled the air. _

"_Keep your hands off my little girl!" _

_Optimus jumped, his metal head snapping left, less than a meter away from his knee stood an adult women, her eyes were narrowed and she quickly ran in front of Optimus's hand, opening her arms defensively. _

_Optimus drew his hand back putting both up in a submissive gesture. "I'm sorry, I intended no harm." _

_The women in front of Optimus laughed mockingly, "No harm? You killed my husband." _

_Optimus jerked back, waves of guilt lashing at his spark chamber. "I'm sorry." He repeated. _

"_You're sorry? Sorry does not bring him back, get the hell off our planet! Do not come back, your kind have ruined enough people's lives." _

_Optimus flinched at the women's anger, the guilt now opening like a floodgate in his spark, he had vowed never to harm a human, unintentional or not. _

"_Please…" Optimus said softly, once more holding his hand out to the pair needing them to understand he did not mean them harm. They needed help, the women was injured, Optimus's scanners informed him of the dangerous amount of blood she was losing from her wounded leg. She quickly moved back not taking her eyes off the blue autobot and scooped up her sobbing daughter. _

"_Did you not hear me? Get away from us!" _

_Optimus jerked back his spark wrenching painfully in regret. Moving quickly Optimus stood, taking two strides back. Silently he commed the military search and rescue teams of the two survivors. From that moment Optimus knew humanity had lost their faith in them. _

* * *

Humanity grieved the loss of life that had transpired in the aftermath of Chicago, the story was broadcast all around the world, which triggered a chain reaction of events across the globe. Protests were held in numerous countries, riots, marches, all demanding the same thing. The exile of the autobots from Earth soil. Although the autobots had fought for Earth, this did not matter, the sheer loss of life, and threat of another battle on the same scale was sparking fear all across the world. The media reports flooded in, newspaper articles and broadcasts. All with the same message, Transformers were dangerous.

Under immense pressure, the governments of the world had to act, the debates raged for months. The autobots still had some human supporters.

* * *

"_The autobots are our allies, they fought for us that day, despite the fact we forced them off the planet to begin with, and they came back and helped us." Were the words that echoed from Samuel James Witwicky throughout the Whitehouse. _

_The young man had stepped us as the Autobot's ambassador, he was the human who knew them the best and was the only one who could speak for them. _

_It was one of the largest gatherings of world leaders in history. There was to be a vote, a vote that would decide the future of autobot-human alliance. _

_The president of France narrowed his eyes in the direction of Sam Witwicky. "Ever since the arrival of the autobots, thousands of innocent people have died. Can they offer any justification to the huge loss of life because of their war?" _

_Sam stood quietly at the pododerm in the centre of the room. Lifting his head, "the loss of every human life is a blow the autobots as much as it is to us, it is mourned just as deeply. But this is war and people die, yes it is a war which was originally not ours. But their war became our war when the Allspark landed here and we made the leader of the Decepticons our icicle prisoner." _

_The American president now directed his gaze at Sam Witwicky. "The Decepticons are now no more, their leader is dead, there is no threat now, do you deny this?" _

_Sam froze, not having a comeback. "No I do not." _

_The American president nodded, addressing the room. "I think we have heard enough, it is time for us to vote." _

_The speaker stood raising his left hand. "Those in favour of continuing the Autobot-Human alliance and allowing the autobots to continue seeking asylum on Earth please stand." _

_Sam held his breath, and counted, only four stood. His heart began hammering loudly in his chest. _

_The vote continued. "All those in favour of ending the Autobot-Human alliance, and exiling the autobots, please stand." _

_Sam watched in horror as the last six months of fighting and negotiating was lost in that moment. Over three quarters of the room slowly stood, Sam hung his head low, his guilt and anger rising deep as he listened to the law being passed. _

"_The Autobots will be given one month to gather their forces and leave Earth soil, a ship will be commissioned for their transport at NASA, any autobots found to left on earth after the time restriction has passed will be branded as fugitives and will be apprehended and dealt with by deadly force." _

_Sam snapped his head up, his eyes narrowing angrily. "You can't do this! The autobots are our friends, after everything they have done for us, you're going to not only kick them out, but hunt them down if they stay behind!" _

_The American president stood, "It is done, any humans also found to be harbouring autobot fugitives will also be apprehended for treason." _

_William Lennox who had also been present during the vote put a hand on Sam's shoulder, tugging him in the direction of the door. "Come on, there is nothing more we can do, we should get back to base, we need to tell the Bots the news." _

* * *

In that single month, everything had changed, the autobots now found themselves without a home. But a plan had been formulated, and as the Xanthim 2 took off into space with what the world thought was the remaining autobots, a Peterbilt 379 semi-truck stood silently on a grassy hill following the streams of Rocket trails as the Xanthim 2 left Earth's atmosphere. Besides it, a green neon hummer pulled up beside the truck.

"Are you certain this is the wisest choice Optimus? You know what will happen if the humans find us." Ratchet's voice filled the calm early evening air.

There was a silent pause in the truck's inner workings as Optimus contemplated Ratchet's question.

"Humans can often let fear overrule their rational thinking. We owe a debt to this planet, and although the Decepticons are now no longer a threat we do not know what the future may hold. Humans are a young species, they have much to learn, and in the future may require our guidance, when they are ready."

Ratchet paused before he turned his alt form to face the dusty road. "Then we are to proceed as planned?"

Optimus turned his sensors towards the sky, noting the spacecraft had now left Earth's atmosphere. "Affirmative. What news of the others?"

Ratchet started his engine before replying. "Bumblebee is with Sam, the boy has done much for us, and as a result has become a target, Bumblebee has taken him into hiding for now, Sideswipe is with Jolt and the Wreckers, and they are splintering off into teams near Texas."

Optimus paused considering his answer. "Good, keep com contact to a minimum for now, we must retain a low profile. Take care of yourself old friend."

Ratchet revved his engine as began to roll down the road towards the highway. "I will, stay well hidden Optimus, do not let your guard down, until we meet again.

Optimus watched as Ratchet then disappeared from his sensor range. He turned his attention back to the sun setting in the distance.

They could not leave, Cybertron was gone now, Earth had become their home, they would stay, watching, waiting and protecting humanity in the shadows, for as long as they remained, Earth had a future.

"_In any war, there are calms between storms. There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us...but the day will never come that we forsake this planet and its people."_

* * *

After seeing Age of Extinction I wanted to attempt to bridge the events of Dark of the Moon and the new movie together, well this was my attempt I hope you have enjoyed my version of events. Reviews are much appreciated

Sapphirebee x


End file.
